


Mate with me（和我交配）

by maoqiuer



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoqiuer/pseuds/maoqiuer
Summary: 是十杰的胜出啊啊啊——在山洞躲雨的两人会擦出怎样的火花？





	Mate with me（和我交配）

“和我交配，快点。” 

绿谷呆愣地看着他，缓缓睁大了眼睛，“哈？小胜没开玩笑吧——”  
他颤抖的小手不由得紧紧攥住了绿色马甲的衣摆。绿谷干笑着低头，再抬头竟是爆豪放大的脸凑近在眼前。爆豪的脸型是符合龙族特征的凌厉，双眼微微上挑，再仔细看，瞳孔甚至还在微微跳动，映着山洞深处的篝火。任

这一张脸放在哪个部落都足以让女孩子们芳心萌动。可爆豪就是顶着这样一张脸，在他们仅仅认识了三天之时，借着躲雨的山洞要求与他交配……  
这种要求，饶是哪个对他产生想法的女孩子也不会轻易答应吧！更何况是绿谷出久这样的男孩子，他还没有概念，只知道交配应当是男孩子和女孩子一起做的事情。此时他只是满心的疑惑和不解，谁想到爆豪根本不给他犹豫的机会。

“小...小胜你干嘛？”绿谷惊恐地看着爆豪胜己蓦地紧紧钳住自己的手，突然呼吸困难。爆豪猛地一拉，绿谷就滑到了他的怀里，猝不及防地撞到爆豪的胸口。他的胸膛如此结实，让绿谷禁不住慌神。

四周近似黑暗，只有洞内几乎可以略去不计的篝火，可爆豪还是能看见绿谷涨红的圆圆脸。不知不觉爆豪胜己迈腿走向山洞深处，一路磕磕绊绊拖着绿谷狠狠地扔在他的临时大床——一块大石头上。

“慢着啊！我是男的！我怎么和你交配啊……”感觉到爆豪的动作似乎停了下来，绿谷松了口气。可他一口气刚吐出来就再也吸不回去，因为他感觉到一个熟悉的炸毛头埋在了自己的颈窝，而自己的绿马甲下突然伸进一只缓缓探索的大手。很快那只粗糙的手便精准寻到了一侧的凸起，还使坏地用力掐了掐，刺激得绿谷发出细细的尖叫声。 

“小胜！……那里不是用来这么弄的！”那只手急不可耐地拽开绿谷勇士绿马甲的一排扣子，绿谷的两颗粉嫩的乳尖终于完全暴露在他面前贪婪的龙族眼里，绿谷甚至隐隐觉得爆豪的呼吸更加粗重，一下一下打在他的胸口。

“别磨蹭，快点。”爆豪手上的动作简直是粗暴得不讲理，绿谷感觉他的裤子跟着被扯下，有什么从后腰滑进，那是爆豪的另一只手。他的手滚烫得不像话，因常年驯龙粗粝而有力的手紧接着探向他的后庭。爆豪的手探进去的瞬间，绿谷的意识仿若炸开了五颜六色的烟火，还有什么走马灯般一幕幕在绿谷脑内循环。

他失神的双眼不能聚焦，全身的意识都聚集在后面被手指缓缓深入的地方。深入他的那只手不知多久没有修剪过指甲，在他过于紧绷的肠道四处碰壁搔刮。

“喂！勇士都像你这么弱吗？”那个金发的驯龙者笑着，仿佛他的手进入的不是绿谷出久的肠道，而是别的什么他狩猎的洞穴，而他只是轻松地看着他的猎物绿谷出久被他狠狠攫住。“你可真是给勇士丢脸啊废久。” 

勇士这个标签不适合绿谷出久，绿谷出久适合当个安安静静的书呆子，比如现在这样在他们的山洞中乖巧地陪着他就可以。遇到绿谷出久前，爆豪见过别的勇士。他们拥有健硕的臂膀，能徒手拿起许多龙蛋，让身为驯龙者的爆豪都加以震惊。而绿谷出久？他在同龄人里或许算得上结实，可是却远不如那些家伙。绿谷出久能勉强说得上是壮实的身体在爆豪眼里不堪一折，“就你，也配当勇士？” 

即使绿谷出久刚刚作为男人的尊严被侵犯了，也远不如现在作为勇士的尊严被侵犯来得生气。“我、我是勇士！这点小胜不能否认……”绿谷出久的话未说完，霸道的唇瓣就跟着贴上来，挡住了绿谷的一腔不满。唇瓣间的交互重叠逐渐热烈，开始是爆豪的相对主动，现在甚至分不清是谁更急切地索取。 绿谷出久也被自己搞糊涂了，三天前他遇到爆豪，完全想不到他们三天后会在避雨的山洞吻成一团，也丝毫没有预见到他们接吻的方式是如此的特别。他近乎全身光裸地被爆豪胜己压在身下，对爆豪的吻毫无抵抗地张开双臂，甚至毫无保留地大张双腿，接受他的手指对自己后穴的进攻。绿谷出久被自己的不知廉耻所震惊，晕晕乎乎任由爆豪摆布。 

突然，绿谷眉头一皱，双眼紧闭。后面那只手还没有拿开！他光顾沉浸在接吻的迷茫与兴奋中，后穴爆豪胜己的手指还没有停下动作。现在手指突然增加到了两只，绿谷痛得轻声呻吟，缩了缩身体，不知不觉收紧了双腿。爆豪则是缓缓抽出被肠液浸润了好一会儿的手指，望着手指带出来的粘稠液体，眸色暗了暗。

“差不多够了吧？”，爆豪撑起身子居高临下地看着绿谷出久，“你他妈湿得真快。” 绿谷还是被爆豪的攻势吓得不轻，像只兔子似的红着眼盯着他，然后慢慢将手覆在脸上。许久过去，他见爆豪没了动静，便悄悄张开了手指，从指缝里瞧着爆豪。 

“手拿开。”不等绿谷反应过来，爆豪就紧握着绿谷的双手，再扯下绿谷出久挂在大腿上松松垮垮的皮带绑了个牢固的死结。“小、小胜！我们这样不可以！我，我不想……”又一个啃咬般的深吻将绿谷的词句撕扯得支离破碎，绿谷出久的呼喊只能被迫吞进肚子里。

“别挣扎了，你这垃圾勇士。”爆豪胜己扯下自己的兽毛边披风扔到一边，“切，也不知道是谁湿成这个样子，还说自己不想。”

说着爆豪褪下自己的下裤，胀得紫红的性器迫不及待地蹦了出来，“口是心非啊，渣滓。” 

“不是，我真的不想！”看到他的阴茎那样吓人地挺立着，绿谷想到自己的后穴，打了个寒颤。他的双手被绑得死死的，只能靠双腿前蹬来远离爆豪。然而刚退了不到一寸，后脑勺就传来了一片凉意。不知不觉他退到了身后不规则的石壁上，腰后凸出的一块石块硌得他生疼。绿谷出久无路可退，双手也被限制，不得不眼睁睁看着爆豪的脸离他越来越近。

他近乎绝望地闭上眼，赌气般地偏过了头。然而闭眼并没有给绿谷出久带来多大的好处，关闭了视觉，身体的其他感官却开始活跃。有什么黏而滑的物体在轻轻磨拭他的洞口，感觉却不同于先前爆豪的手指。绿谷微微睁眼，却被吓了一跳。

“你看你，这不是很想要吗？”爆豪用他的性器在绿谷的穴口上下顶弄，说着还抬起了手让绿谷看着他手上的体液。“这上面全是你后面的东西。” 

勇士应当是正义的化身，是祛恶扬善的代表，而绿谷出久除了配的那把剑可以称得上是勇士的东西，其他哪里都没法被称之为勇士。然而就是这样一个“勇士”还宣扬着自己的理想，从他们偶遇的第一天就开始没完没了的念叨。在河边洗脸的绿谷出久不怕死地摸了爆豪正饮水的红龙，之后便用亮晶晶的眼神一直盯着他和他的龙，不知廉耻地跟着他们，还妄图和爆豪一起开始旅行。

这样猖狂、无知、天真的勇士，在爆豪一看到他时就忍不住想象这种情景，绿谷的绿马甲被他撕扯开，双腿大张地被他按着操。事实上他也这么做了，如今差最后一步了，一直乖顺的小兔子却开始躁动，让爆豪没了耐心。绿谷在看到爆豪手上的肠液后，先是难以置信地睁大了眼睛，再是脸上浮现与他白皮肤相衬的潮红，下一秒则开始狗急跳墙般地乱蹬双腿，差点一脚踢到爆豪精壮的腹肌上。

“别他妈乱动。”爆豪低低咒骂了一句，随即张开双手精准有力地攥紧绿谷的脚腕，强行分开绿谷白得晃眼的大腿。如此一来，绿谷的阴茎和后穴在他眼中暴露无遗。他的阴茎和后穴都是那么粉嫩，充分证明了绿谷毫无性爱经验。绿谷的阴茎还是半硬，乖巧地贴在绿谷的肚子上，爆豪微微撸动便翘了起来；他的后穴虽然经过了两根手指的扩张，穴口却依旧很小，还垂着刚刚流下的体液，穴肉一张一合宛若对爆豪的邀请。 爆豪终于再也忍不住，微微调整了角度，在穴口用性器的头部微微摩挲便直直捅了进去。刚进入绿谷的肠道的时候，爆豪仿佛受到极大的阻力一般，后来发现是绿谷的肠道太紧，以至于他无法继续深入。爆豪不耐烦地看向绿谷，绿谷从头到脚尖都是颤着的，像只被凌辱的小兽瑟瑟发抖。他的脸更是因为爆豪的进入皱成一团，此刻爆豪停止进入，绿谷才微微喘过气。 

爆豪努力忍着自己释放的冲动，拍了拍绿谷的屁股，附身在他耳边，给了他只剩最后一丝耐性的低语。“别紧张。老子会保证你舒服的。”绿谷的手依旧被绑着，无论他再如何挣扎也没有丝毫松动的迹象；绿谷身前还有个强悍的驯龙者，他的腕力和耐力让绿谷不得不服输。所有的因素都对自己不利，绿谷毫无胜算，只得接受现实：他要与爆豪胜己交配了。 

只见绿谷的气焰越来越低，爆豪咧嘴一笑，随即埋下头接着进攻。阴茎在肠道横冲直撞，时不时地撞到某个绿谷的敏感点，痛得绿谷说不出话。只见绿谷的眼眶愈来愈红，眼角渐渐泛上泪花，眼瞳湿润得像一只小鹿。他一脸茫然，像极了小鹿在狩猎者的接近时的无知，甚至还悠然吃着草。其实不然，他的脑内似乎是一片空白，又似乎是五彩斑斓；似乎失去了意识，实则敏感点被刺激时，脚背会快活得绷直。 

爆豪终于减缓了大开大合的抽插，他缓缓将阴茎整根没入，又整根抽出。看似慢条斯理，每一下都故意似的狠狠掠过绿谷的敏感点，一下一下把绿谷推向情潮的更高峰。绿谷恍恍惚惚，只觉得现在这个速度刚好，却又好像不太够，忍不住将自己的双腿主动地张了张。 

“嘁，你敢说你不想跟老子这么做？”爆豪见状身体前倾，像是蓄势待发的猛兽般放低腰身，身下的动作却未曾停止，反而开始了加速。绿谷快要到达高潮的叫喊声愈来愈响亮，叫声里的媚意越来越浓，在爆豪的心里百转千回，拐了个弯化作腰下的速度与力量。绿发勇士的叫喊、金发驯龙者的低吼，还有愈渐急促的二者睾丸的碰撞声充盈了整个山洞，路过的飞鸟都是一惊，接着迅速飞走，生怕打扰洞中二位的好事。

“为什么小胜要和我交配？”绿谷终是不顾羞耻地问了出来。他刚刚将自己释放在爆豪的肚子上，胸脯一起一伏大口喘着气。后穴属于爆豪的精液顺着爆豪的阴茎向下滴落在地，刚刚放松的肠道再一次被迫撑起，绿谷差点哭了出来。 “等等，我、我的后背，好像被擦到了，疼。”

爆豪给绿谷翻了个面，果不其然绿谷的细皮嫩肉上全是身下不规则岩石的划痕。他皱了皱眉捞起绿谷，将受惊的兔子抱在怀里。爆豪一边抱着绿谷，一边扯过刚才被他随意扔在地上的红披风，胡乱扔到刚才承受他们性爱，上面还有白色精液点点散落的大石头上。 爆豪将绿谷重新放到垫了披风的石头上，咬了咬他脸颊上星星点点的雀斑回答他，“因为你很碍眼啊。”

绿谷的什么都碍眼，不仅包括他的可笑的勇士服装，还有他绿马甲和白衬衣下瘦小的身体。还有一笑起来就会变得十分明显的笨拙的雀斑，还有能望穿爆豪的心的可恶的绿眼睛。太多了，爆豪实在列举不完，总之绿谷出久就该被他操，被他从头到脚都扒光地操，让绿谷从开始的拒绝变为现在的顺从，和他在该死的人类本能中一同沉沦。 

不知不觉，第二轮的抽插也已经结束，洞内的篝火早已熄灭，只剩几点忽暗忽明的余烬，黑暗中只能看到爆豪映着月光的眼睛。绿谷再也提不起力气，任由爆豪将他包裹在刚才垫在他身下的披风里。 许久过去，绿谷沙哑的声音响起，“我……会像妈妈生下我那样，生出小胜的孩子吗？” “也不是不可以，等着给老子生一百个孩子吧。” 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读www  
> 这里猫秋耳~喜欢请留kudo和评论~~


End file.
